


I'm Not Who You Think

by SlytherinChick7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Child Abuse, Deaf Harry Potter, Elf Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, but only sometimes, its confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinChick7/pseuds/SlytherinChick7
Summary: Harry had a hard life, he was abused all his childhood and came out of it with PTSD. When he was sixteen he had an accident that left him injured and he decided to keep it from his friends. Draco on the other hand lived a great life with loving parents and his Veela heritage. At midnight on his sixteenth birthday he awoke to a blinding pain as his body changed.I'm really bad at summaries, sorry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176
Collections: Harry Potter





	1. The Beginning

Chapter one.

The evening of the 31st October 1981 saw a young boy made an orphan. Just past midnight, only a few hours later he was left sleeping on the doorstep of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley by a tall man with a long white beard and wearing a peculiar purple cloak that swept the ground as he walked. The young child was called Harry Potter.  
The next morning Petunia Dursley awoke and went to do her usual morning routine. First, she got things out for breakfast, then she moved to collect the milk from the front porch, it always arrived late on a Saturday night and so it was always easier to collect it the next morning. She happily opened the front door and grabbed the milk walking back into the house, she was just about to close the door behind her when she stopped in her tracks. Was that a baby? She turned back and saw a letter on his blanket.  
Vernon was shocked awake after hearing a scream from his front door. He immediately ran as fast as he could, which wasn’t fast at all, down the stairs and saw his wife clutching a letter to her chest. He looked down to where she had dropped the milk and saw a baby on the floor out of the corner of his eye. He would deny it if you asked, but he had a bit of a soft spot for babies. He lent down and picked up the young child. His wife silently handed him the letter while staring at the floor in shock. He began to read the letter.

_Petunia,_  
 _I am so sorry to be the one to tell you the sad news, but alas, I must. On the eve of 31st October your sister, Lily, and her husband, James, were killed by the infamous wizard by the name of Voldemort. As such, their young son Harry has been orphaned. Please assure that the boy will do as I say once he enters the wizarding world, as well as putting up a fight when he is due to go. Tell him nothing of his parent’s heritage until the day he is told by either myself, or someone I have sent. Do as you wish with him, I will make sure that no one will question you or your method of raising him. I do not care for the boy, just make sure he doesn’t die._  
 _Albus Dumbledore_  
 _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards_

He could have dropped the child. Placing the baby down he tried to keep his anger in check and told his wife to find somewhere for the “Freakish Boy” to sleep.   
Petunia nodded and grabbed some blankets and an old small mattress from her sisters old crib. She dumped them into the empty cupboard under the stairs. While bending down to pick up the baby she heard her own son begin to cry. The horse faced woman hurriedly put the infant into the cupboard and ran up stairs to her own child. She carried her baby downstairs and began to feed him. Once done she left the house to get the cheapest baby food possible. She knew that she would have to make sure the child did as he was told. She made a decision as she pulled into the driveway. She was going to let Vernon deal with it.


	2. New School

Chapter 2

About three weeks after his third birthday was when it happened. He was being taught where to put away pots and pans by his Aunt when he dropped a one. He heard his Uncle coming down the stairs. He got himself ready to be yelled at, as per usual. His Uncle was furious. It was early in the morning and he was still in his pyjamas as he came into the kitchen. He began to yell at the young boy and before he knew what he was doing he had raised his right hand and struck him across the face.

He froze. Worried that the boy would retaliate with that freakish magic of his. However, the child just began to cry. The large man just smirked and bellowed at the crying boy to go to his cupboard.

Once the child had left the room and they had heard the cupboard door close patina spoke up.

‘A letter came back from that fancy school.’

That spiked Vernon’s interest. ‘What did it say?’

‘Take a look.’ She responded.

_Mr and Mrs Dursley._

_We are delighted to hear about your interest in sending your son to our school. However, we have looked into your household and discovered that you have another child the same age as your son living in your care._

_We, here at The Green Lake Academy, have decided to enclose two copies of the required entry exam ticket. It is stated on our application page that, unless there is a medical reason it can’t be implemented, all children in a household must have equal opportunity to attend our academy. Also stated in the previously mentioned page is that if one member of said household passes the exam, any other child would have their required entry grade would be lowered._

_Please come to our school so that the children can take their exams. Just ask for Annette Marcus._

_Unfortunately, we only have one space available in the UK, and so one of the children will have to leave the country and come to our French branch, Chêne doré._

_Annette Marcus._

_Headmistress at the Green Lake Academy._

‘WHAT!’ Vernon took a deep breath trying to calm down, he reminded himself to find a way to let out his anger. ‘I do not want to pay for that freakish boy to go to that school.’

‘I’ll get in touch this afternoon and see what we can do about it.’ Petunia responded, turning to make breakfast.

‘Okay, thank you.’

After getting off the phone to the Academy, Petunia turned to her husband. Turning the television volume down, she began to speak.

‘I told them that we would be unable to pay for both boys to attend the academy. And they said that they have to obey the school rules. However, they have said that if one of them passes with a high grade, they will award them a scholarship.’ She said, waiting for Vernon to respond.

‘Do we care that much that Dudley goes to that school?’ He asked looking at his wife.

‘It’s the best school anywhere near here, I want the best for my Duddykins.’ She said, ‘I can teach the freak enough that he will pass the test with a high enough score.’

Vernon sighed deeply. ‘Okay, just make sure I don’t have to pay a penny more for that boy!’

Two weeks later saw Harry, Dudley and Petunia sat outside Annette Marcus’ office, waiting to be called in. They had been there for just over an hour when the stern woman appeared from her office.

‘Good afternoon.’ She said with a prissy tone, ‘Are the boys ready to take their exams?’

‘Yes, they are.’ Petunia responded, standing up and moving to shake her hand.

‘Good.’ The woman stated taking Petunias hand firmly in her own. ‘Now then, if you two would follow me.’

Harry and Dudley stood up and followed her through her office and into a small room containing two desks and chairs. Each desk had an exam on it.

An hour and a half later they were back outside the office waiting for their results. It took less then five minutes for her to emerge from her office, holding both boys’ exams in her hand.

‘Mrs Dursley, Harry passed the exam with flying colours and, as promised by Claudette, has earned his scholarship. Whereas Dudley would have failed the exam by a few marks, but the required marks were lowered. They are to begin this September.’ She said handing Petunia two pieces of paper. ‘Here is a list of everything they will need. They will both need everything on this list, or both will be expelled. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to prepare for.’ She stated, turning back to her office.

Come September both boys were packed and ready to head to their new schools. The only thing left for Petunia to do was to pick which boy was going to go to France.

Neither her or her husband wanted their son to be too far away and so chose to send Harry away. The flights were already payed for by the school and just needed a name.   
‘Someone from the school is going to meet him at the airport, so we just have to get him to them and leave him for ten months.’ Petunia said, reading a letter that had arrived the week before.

At 12:00 they were outside the airport waiting for Annette to meet them with the headmistress from France. It didn’t take ling for them to arrive, Harry was the first child there and so Petunia rushed to have a quick conversation with Claudette, the French headmistress. Once they were done talking, the Dursleys got back in their car and drove back home.

Once they arrived at the academy, they were showed into the assembly hall to be paired up with their roommate. By that evening Harry was pared up with a young boy from a rich French family called Luis Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter.  
> The story should be more interesting from next chapter, they should be longer too.


	3. Friends

Chapter 3

During his first week at his new school, he was told that he would be going to an external school for half his schooling. Apparently, he would be examined so that he could go to the best school for him.

Harry really tried to get along with the other students at his school, but they all seemed to hate him. They found it strange he didn’t have any parents. He felt like an outcast and couldn’t wait to go to his new school.

In those first five months, he struggled to eat. All the other students would get most of the food before he got the chance. He would always eat as much as he could though.

Christmas was horrible for him, every single student except him was exited to see what presents they got. Come Christmas morning, he had a grand total of 0 presents.

The day he was told he was going to go to Japan for his other school was one of the happiest days of his life. The new school he was going to was a specialist school for people like him.

The day before the students were due to leave Harry tried to pack his things, but being so young he was just throwing items into a suitcase. The next morning, he jumped out of bed and rushed into the dressing room. A teacher was already there getting another boy ready to go.

He met one of his new teachers at the airport, and he took him to get a drink. While Harry was drinking his juice, the teacher walked over to the counter and bought two pastries. When he came back, he placed one in front of Harry. The young boy looked up in surprise.

‘Its going to be a long flight and we won’t be eating until halfway through.’ He explained smiling and taking a bite from his own food.

Once in his new school, he was taken to his room and told to get ready for their evening meal. He was already hungry so it didn’t take much convincing to get him to the dining hall. He was expecting it to be like his other school, where he didn’t have much chance to eat before the bigger children go to it first. However, the other older students were getting food for him, telling him he was too thin and needed to put on some weight.

By the time he crawled into bed his face was aching from smiling too much. He remembered all the children his own age that he had talked to.

_Harry had just been introduced to the school, when the brown eyed girl with long brown hair and tanned skin that was sat next to him turned to face him, ‘Hi, I’m Annabelle, people sometimes say I talk too much, but I don’t think so. I’m French by the way. This is Gabriella, were twins,’ she pointed to a girl, almost identical to her, with a shorter haircut. ‘that’s Ethen, he’s Japanese,’ a tall boy with jet black hair and dark brown eyes smiled and waved at him. ‘Joshua’s from England,’ a chubby boy with light brown hair looked up from eating at the mention of his name, ‘Vincent is my best friend here, he’s Italian,’ a small redheaded boy stood up to shake his hand, a large smile on his face. ‘Arlo and Ava are twins too, there also English,’ a blonde boy and girl looked up at him and smiled, before going back to their conversation. ‘Aarna, is from India.’ A small girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail looked up and waved at him. ‘Emily is Gabriella’s best friend, from spain,’ Emily had brown hair and eyes and lightly tanned skin. ‘Abigail is from America, like Sofia and Ben.’ Abigail and ben both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, whereas Sofia had red hair and green eyes. ‘were all friends here, would you like to stay with us?’_

_Harry could barely keep the smile off his face when he responded with a ‘Yes!’._

It was his last month at his new school and, although he was still under weight, he was closer to the healthy weight for his age. He couldn’t wait to spend more time with his friends in the coming years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I took so long to write this. This lockdown has been somewhat difficult for me. In the time it has taken me to write this, I have chosen to change the name of this fic. From next week it will be changed to Broken.
> 
> Also, I am looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, email me at slytherindrarryshipper@gmail.com.

Harry Potter had never been so happy. For the first time in his life he had friends. By the time he was ready to go back to the Dursleys he couldn’t keep his smile off his face. That didn’t go down well with Vernon. The minute he got through the front door, the large man asked Petunia to take their son and leave. With a sharp nod, she picked the screaming child off the floor, promising him chocolate and anything else he wanted.

Vernon turned to the small child that was currently stood in his hallway. His face turning purple, he lifted his large fist and struck him. Sensing no resistance in the boy he hit again, causing him to fall to the floor. Smiling wickedly, he began to kick the trembling child, causing him to cough up blood.

Half an hour later Vernon was satisfied with what he had done. He yelled at Harry to clean up the blood on the usually pristine laminate floor.

~~~~~~~

Harry had been at the Dursleys for three weeks and half and he was only allowed to eat three times a week. Harrys young mind didn’t understand what he did wrong. All he wanted to do was make them proud. Clearly, he was a terrible child. Otherwise he would be given presents like Dudley. He began to scrub harder at the floor he was cleaning.

~~~~~~~

Sat on the floor in his cupboard Harry cried to himself silently. Today had been horrible. Petunia had taken Dudley to an all-day playdate with one of her friends’ children. Vernon had taken this opportunity to beat Harry within an inch of his life. Everything hurt and, although it made it worse, he couldn’t stop crying. The digital clock Dudley had got for his birthday and didn’t want was sat on his old bedside table. _This was the worst birthday ever,_ Harry thought smiling bitterly through his tears.

~~~~~~~

The rest of the summer passed in a blur of pain. His uncle only stopped hitting him a week before he was to return to France. That’s where he currently was. He was hoping that the teachers would see his injuries and tell someone, but they just took one look at him and told him to go and get ready for evening meal.

The first Saturday of the school year Harry was sat under a tree trying to learn some more French. He was taught everyday after school the last year and had approved massively. He was almost fluent. His other school had worked hard on teaching him the language so he could communicate with his peers.

He had been sat there reading for about an hour when some boys from a few years above him walked over where he was sat and began to mock him for not knowing their language. One of them snatched his book out of his hands while another pulled him to his feet.

Wanting to impress his friends, one of the boys punched Harry in the stomach. Laughter came from his friends as they all started to join in. When they finished, a teacher stepped in to take him to the school’s hospital.

Waking up he heard a hushed conversation between a teacher and the students that had done this to him. ‘He’s mad! I heard his class talking about it. His other schools for mad people.’

‘The school is to cure people of mental illnesses. It is not a mad house!’ the teacher sighed, before talking in a quieter voice, ‘Just don’t put him in the hospital again, there aren’t enough beds. Otherwise, do what you want.’ He heard the teacher leave the students quietly laughing as they followed.

~~~~~~~

The students had started picking on him more as the weeks went on, other students joining in when they realised, he was an easy target. The teachers didn’t care what happened to him, he only ended up in the hospital 3 more times, the guilty students not hurting him as much afterwards. He was glad to be leaving the next day, he was so excited that he didn’t see the group of four boys following him to lunch.

~~~~~~~

When his sensei came to pick him up from school, he looked awful. The students had beaten him to the point that he would need to go to the hospital. The teachers just handed him over and walked back into the school, not even telling them what had happened. Sensei Atsushi rushed Harry to the schools’ private jet, phoning the medic in the car over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> I'm going to try to post every week, but can't make any promises. Some chapters may come out earlier, I have an issue with wanting to post them as soon as I write them.   
> If you comment, please be kind. I've only just taken over this account and this is my first fic.


End file.
